Au nom du père
by Dexterine
Summary: Sammy à une question à poser à son père, et il ne lâchera pas le morceau.


_Salut à tous, _

_Voici un one shot que j'ai écrit en réponse à la commande de BeeleeBay : __"**Lendemain d'une chasse fatiguante pour John qui doit absolument répondre a la question que se pose Sammy: "dis, c'est quoi ton deuxième prénom**"_

_C'est le premier One Shot que j'écris et que j'estime digne d'une publication contrairement à d'autres que j'ai écrit pour des concours... Enfin j'en suis plutôt contente quoi. Beeleebay, j'espère avoir satisfait à ta demande!_

_J'envoie un merci tout particulier à DodgerW. mon maître à penser, cette fic n'est qu'un maigre hommage à son oeuvre en général. _

**--**

**Au nom du père**

**--**

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait et de pourquoi il était assis dans ce fauteuil. Il commença a se frotter machinalement les yeux avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sensation étrange. L'impression d'être observé. Il garda la main sur ses yeux et se focalisa sur le son.

C'était léger. Un craquement, quelque chose qui croustille et en une seconde il su exactement qui, quoi et comment. Restait le pourquoi, mais John était déjà las à l'idée de le découvrir. Parce que ce son là, c'était Sammy en train de manger des bonbons. Précision : c'était Sammy en train de manger des bonbons, assis sur le canapé à quelques mètres de lui et, surtout, en train de l'observer attentivement. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ça.

Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de Dean de rester les fesses sur un canapé par une belle journée d'été juste pour regarder son vieux père roupiller. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Dean non plus de manger ces espèces de machins fluos qui éclatent dans la bouche. Il n'y avait que Sammy pour faire ça. Alors John su, sans même le voir, que son plus jeune fils était assis là à se gaver de sucre en le dévisageant, bien qu'il lui ai déjà répété 36 fois qu'il détestait ça. Parce que c'était bien le genre de Sammy de ne pas comprendre que quand John disait '_arrête de faire ça'_ ça voulait vraiment dire _'arrête de faire ça'_ et pas _'arrête maintenant mais plus tard tu pourras recommencer'_.

John aurait voulu l'ignorer et se rendormir. Oh oui. Ce putain de poltergeist l'avait fait voler contre tous les murs de la pièce avant d'avoir l'amabilité de bien vouloir crever. Il avait mal à peu près partout, sauf peut-être au coude gauche et il avait sommeil, tellement sommeil… Et surtout il savait ce qui l'attendait si jamais il tournait la tête vers Sam.

Pour l'instant il pouvait toujours faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que son cadet le fixait comme un chat guette une souris. Il pourrait toujours se rendormir et espérer que Sammy finisse par se lasser et oublie qu'il voulait poser une question.

Mouais… a qui est ce qu'il essayait de mentir là ? Sammy lâcher le morceau ? Il connaissait des pit-bulls moins coriaces. Non. Son gamin de huit ans avait une question probablement _fondamentale_ à poser à son vieux père du genre '_Pourquoi est ce que les T-Rex ont de si petites pattes si ce sont des chasseurs carnivores ?_' ou '_Est ce que c'est vrai que les astronautes ne sont jamais allé sur la lune et qu'ils ont tout filmé à Hollywood ?_'. Et quand Sammy voulait savoir ce genre de choses, et bien… il continuait de demander jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde, ou s'énerve. Quoi que parfois, même dans le cas où quelqu'un s'énervait, il continuait de demander.

Là où Dean était capable de comprendre '_Est ce que j'ai une tête à savoir ce genre de conneries ?_' sans même que John n'ait à se fatiguer à parler, Sammy ne comprenait visiblement rien aux regards qui tuent ou aux levers de sourcils. John devait lui reconnaître au moins ça, le morpion avait de la suite dans les idées et un sacré courage. Ah moins qu'il soit juste complètement inconscient de ce qu'il risquait à chaque fois qu'il poussait John à bout de nerfs.

Pas que le père n'ai jamais menacé, ni même eu l'idée de lever la main sur l'un de ses garçons, mais les marines lui avaient enseigné quelques bons trucs pour punir quelqu'un sans même le toucher. Et il avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était parfaitement capable d'appliquer des méthodes militaires sur des enfants et, qui plus est, les siens.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée pour une pause culturelle à la Sammy. Sans tenir compte du fait que John n'en ait absolument rien à foutre de la taille des pattes des Tyrannosaures et que quand Armstrong avait marché (ou non) sur la lune il était en train de casser du Viêt-Cong à l'autre bout du monde, il était vraiment trop fatigué pour envisager d'inventer une réponse quelque soit la question.

Il y avait environ une chance sur un million qu'il connaisse la vraie réponse de toute façon, alors il faudrait forcément qu'il en improvise une. Parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser un morveux de huit ans passer pour plus intelligent que lui. Même si c'était le cas. John était doué avec ses mains, pas avec sa tête. Mais quand même.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Mary. C'était elle le cerveau. C'était à elle de s'occuper ça. Lui, il savait gérer Dean. Chacun son fils et les moutons seront bien gardés. Un regard, un mot, un geste et le gosse comprenait. Mais Sammy ? Pfff… Sammy était une passoire qui ne gardait que ce qui l'intéressait et se foutait éperduement du reste. Sammy, c'était Mary. Totalement et complètement Mary.

Il était même tellement Mary à ce moment précis, que John du respirer lentement et passer à nouveau ses mains sur ses yeux pour combattre l'humidité qui s'y installait.

Il aurait voulu se rendormir. Vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, et il le savait. La voix de Mary résonnait dans sa tête, accusatrice. '_Ton fils veut te poser une question John. Tu es son père, tu dois lui répondre_.' Evidemment qu'il devait lui répondre. Il le savait ça. Il était juste très fatigué.

A nouveau les crépitements d'une nouvelle fournée de bonbons fluos.

_Et merde._

John soupira et tourna la tête vers son fils qui, comme il l'avait deviné, était assis sur le canapé et le fixait. Il tenta de sourire malgré la douleur et le manque de sommeil et Sam ne fit rien d'autre que de mâchouiller.

« Hey bonhomme. Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix aussi fatiguée que le corps.

« Rien de spécial. » Répondit le petit garçon.

John hocha la tête et fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre au dessus de Sam et du canapé.

« Il fait sacrément beau aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton frère dehors ? » Tenta-t-il en bon ex-Marine spécialiste de la diversion qu'il était.

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage de Sammy quand il demanda, la bouche pleine de sucre :

« Est ce que tu m'aimes moins que Dean ? »

Wow. Il s'était attendu à une question tordue, mais alors celle là, c'était la meilleure. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait le temps où Sammy parlait des Tyrannosaures, mais aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré inventer une histoire sur un gros lézard plutôt que de répondre à ça.

Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette question, et surtout, où était le piège ? Parce que la réponse était évidente pour John, il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir : non, il n'aimait pas Dean plus que Sammy. Et non, il n'aimait pas Sammy plus que Dean. Mais rien n'était jamais aussi simple avec Sam. Sous une seule et innocente phrase il y avait toujours une mine de '_pourquoi'_ et de '_comment se fait-il que_'.

Le plus énervant pour un chasseur de monstre entrainé à tuer, c'est de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que veut un gamin de huit ans qui vous regarde innocemment en vous demandant si vous l'aimez moins que son frère. Cependant pour une fois, John n'avait pas besoin d'inventer une réponse pour que Sammy n'ait pas l'impression que le membre le plus intelligent de cette famille était à l'école primaire, alors il tenta de répondre honnêtement.

« Non, Sammy, je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Le petit garçon regarda son père, aussi sceptique que quand John lui avait assuré que non, ses parents n'avaient pas cohabité avec des dinosaures, et non, il n'était pas _si_ vieux. Le silence dura de longues secondes et aucun bonbon fluo ne fut sacrifié pendant ce temps. Sammy semblait concentré, à la recherche de la meilleure façon de formuler sa réponse.

« Je pense que tu l'aime plus. A cause de son nom. » Dit-il finalement.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour suivre le cheminement de pensé de son fils, John était complètement largué. Donnez lui un couteau à beurre et ouvrez grand les portes de l'enfer, pas de problème, il savait quoi faire. Maintenant mettez le devant ce petit garçon de huit ans à l'esprit tordu et John était perdu.

« A cause de son nom ? » Répéta-t-il pour être bien sur d'avoir compris. Quand Sam acquiesça, il n'était pas plus avancé, mais il se risqua à demander « Tu crois que j'aime plus Dean parce qu'il s'appelle Dean ? »

« Non papa. Parce que tu l'as appelé comme toi. »

Tout dans le ton de Sam indiquait qu'il était sûr de lui. Comme si tout ça avait vraiment un sens, une logique dans sa tête. Et John était content qu'au moins l'un des deux dans cette conversation sache de quoi il parle.

« Oh. Est ce que ça veut dire que je m'appelle Dean ou que Dean s'appelle John ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et pendant une seconde John eu l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Quand est ce que cet adorable gamin aux joues pleines et au sourire facile était devenu un John Winchester en miniature ? Depuis quand est ce que son fils levait les yeux au ciel ? Ce fils là en tout cas, parce que l'autre était une cause perdue dans ce domaine.

« Papa… » Sammy ne le dit pas mais John entendit malgré tout le '_ne soit pas bête'_ qui suivait le 'papa'

« Sammy, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. » Et c'était vrai… alors autant l'avouer avant que sa tête n'explose carrément.

« Dean John Winchester. » Répondit le petit garçon.

Soudain toutes les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'agencer dans la tête de John. Ok. Dean s'appellait effectivement Dean John Winchester, ce qui était normal puisque c'était le fils John Winchester et que si Mary avait voulu l'appeler Dean Roger Durand, il se serait posé de sacrées questions. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le genre de chose qu'il allait dire à Sam.

« Et tu penses que je l'ai appelé comme moi parce que je l'aimais plus ? »

« Cornelius Friedman Junior à l'école a dit qu'il s'appelait comme son père Cornelius Friedman Senior parce que le prénom est un héritage familial qui se transmet de génération en génération et qui prouve que tu es digne de porter les valeurs de tes ancêtres. »

« Ouais… » John se grata la barbe « Dans ce cas précis le gosse à surement dit ça pour justifier son prénom à la con, si tu veux mon avis. »

Sammy vissa un regard à la fois accusateur et impatient sur son père. Il voulait une réponse et il la voulait tout de suite. John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement Mary. C'était exactement la façon dont elle le regardait quand il rentrait un peu plus tard du garage '_T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse, Winchester !_' et à chaque fois ça le faisait rire qu'elle puisse s'imaginer ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Et Sammy avait ce même regard, ces mêmes questions. '_Est ce que tu me trompes avec Dean_.' C'était clairement ça. '_Est ce qu'il compte plus que moi ?_'.

Si seulement Sammy savait. Tout comme si Mary avait su. S'ils avaient su tout les deux à quel point il les aimait, ils auraient compris comme leur question était ridicule. En fait, il aimait Dean plus que tout au monde, Sammy et Mary inclus. Et il aimait Sammy plus que tout au monde, Mary et Dean inclus. Et bien sur, il aimait Mary plus que tout au monde, Dean et Sammy inclus.

C'était simple pourtant, non ?

C'était juste amusant de voir que son encyclopédie sur patte de fils n'était finalement vraiment qu'un enfant de huit ans. Un petit garçon comme tous les autres qui se demandait si son papa l'aimait moins que son grand frère. Et c'était juste adorable. En regardant son fils, John sentit soudain un rush d'amour si intense pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit que les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux. Il déploya de grands efforts pour les cacher dans un sourire.

« Sammy, c'est une sorte de tradition de donner le prénom du père à son fils aîné, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'aime plus. »

Le petit garçon semblât réfléchir à cette réponse, juger si elle était acceptable ou non. Finalement il enfourna une nouvelle poignée de bonbons fluos dans sa bouche et pendant une seconde, John pensa qu'il était sauvé.

« C'est qui Andrew ? » Demanda tout à coup le garçon.

John sourit. Il s'était attendu à la question. Evidemment. _Sam Andrew Winchester_.

« Le père de ta mère. »

Sam arrêta de mastiquer aussitôt. Il y avait désormais quelque chose dans son visage qui dérangea vraiment John. Entre l'étonnement dans ses traits et les kilos de sucre dans sa bouche, il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Sammy ne comprenait peut-être pas toujours quand '_stop'_ voulait dire '_stop'_ mais il avait parfaitement enregistré la relation de cause à effet entre le fait de parler de sa mère et la réaction de son père.

John se sentit soudain terriblement coupable pour ça. Son fils ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui poser des questions à propos de sa mère. Merde, quel genre de père était il pour provoquer ce genre de réaction ? De quel droit se permettait il de jeter Sam hors du groupe restreint de '_ceux qui avait connu Mary'_ ? Ca faisait un mal de chien à chaque fois, et oui, il avait déjà balayé les questions de son fils d'un revers de main, mais il devait quand même être capable d'aborder le sujet sans que ni lui ni Sam ne se mettent à pleurer ou à casser des choses.

« Andrew était un type bien, tu sais. Ta mère lui ressemblait beaucoup. » Expliqua John. Il voyait l'expression de son fils changer à chaque mot, de la peur vers l'excitation. « C'étaient deux têtes de mules avec un cœur d'or. Avec toi ça fait trois. »

« Trois têtes de mules ? »

John sourit et hocha la tête « Trois têtes de mules avec un cœur d'or. »

Sammy sourit avec des bouts de bonbons fluos entre les dents et si John n'était pas un ex-marine et un chasseur entrainé à la décapitation, il aurait juste fondu, comme ça.

« Alors Andrew c'est bien ? Je porte les valeurs de mes ancêtres ? » Demanda Sam enthousiaste.

John éclata de rire. « Est ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sam haussa les épaules « C'est que tu es une bonne personne. »

« Sammy, tu serais une bonne personne même si tu t'appelais Cornelius Friedman double Junior. »

Le petit garçon éclata de rire « Papa ! Personne d'autre que Cornélius Friedman double Senior n'appellerait son fils comme ça ! »

« Donc on est d'accord, Sam Andrew Winchester, c'est aussi bien que Dean John Winchester. »

Sammy hocha la tête en souriant. « C'est même mieux ! »

« Mieux ? » Demanda John sceptique.

« Oui, tu l'as dit toi même, Andrew était un type bien. Alors que John… »

Sammy évita de justesse le coussin que son père lui lança à la figure et éclata de rire.

« Sale Mioche ! »

John riait lui aussi et il en oublia presque qu'il avait mal partout.

« Dis papa, c'est quoi ton deuxième prénom ? » Demanda tout à coup Sammy.

Dean aurait certainement remarqué le voile noir qui passa tout à coup sur le visage de son père mais le cadet était trop excité et trop jeune et trop innocent et trop… Sammy… pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« Eric. » Répondit doucement John en essayant de ne pas briser l'harmonie de l'instant pour son fils.

« C'était qui ? »

« Mon père. »

« Oh. C'était quelqu'un de bien aussi ? »

L'innocence dans la question, c'était ce qui fit le plus mal. Ce qui serra le plus le cœur de John dans sa poitrine. Alors il essaya de sourire quand il répondit.

« Oui Sammy, c'était quelqu'un de bien. »

C'était peut-être vrai après tout.

Peut être qu'Eric Winchester était quelqu'un de bien quand il n'était pas en train de frapper sa femme ou son fils avec sa ceinture. John n'avait jamais vraiment eut le loisir de l'apprécier dans d'autres circonstances. Il portait le prénom de ce type – son père – à vie, comme un tatouage qu'on fait quand on est bourré et qu'on ne peut plus enlever le lendemain. Mais c'était une bonne chose. En portant ce prénom, John se souvenait de ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Et si jamais il venait à l'oublier, si jamais la douleur et l'alcool gagnaient trop de terrain, il savait qu'il retrouverait quand même le chemin de son foyer. Il le retrouverait en regardant l'innocence et la fragilité dans les yeux de son petit garçon. Alors il sourit et Sammy lui rendit son sourire, et tout allait bien, même si tout allait mal.

--

**FIN**


End file.
